<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Enough by Julian_Nesmith (PhoenixSong13)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547569">Good Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSong13/pseuds/Julian_Nesmith'>Julian_Nesmith (PhoenixSong13)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSong13/pseuds/Julian_Nesmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Angel returns to the hotel injured, Alastor attempts to comfort and help him through it. It becomes so much more</p>
<p>Trans!Angel. He identifies as a male but has female parts. </p>
<p>MENTIONS of non-con/rape but not actually depicted.</p>
<p>Very light Charlie/Vaggie and hints of a possible backstory with Husk and Al among others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was a serious labor of love and hate. I had actually intended for this to be a lot more PG but the characters did their own thing so I apologise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Good Enough</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Hey your glass is empty</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's a hell of a long way home</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why don't you let me take you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's no good to go alone…'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was late, almost near midnight. Most of the hotel's residents were already in bed and quiet had descended on the usually hectic edifice. The only person still in the lobby was the Radio Demon, a cup of chamomile tea at his elbow and an original  copy of </span>
  <span>Mephistopheles</span>
  <span> open in his right hand as he manned the front desk for the late hours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He always took the shift from 6pm until 1am, taking the responsibility from Husker, who was typically there from around 9 in the morning. The hours between when Alastor closed up shop to when Husk started his shift was usually quiet and the deer and Charlie had decided that no one needed to man the front desk. Usually the last one in was Angel Dust, returning from work around 10:30 most nights, 11pm at the latest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight, though… Alastor was concerned. He glanced at his pocket watch, his grin dimming a little bit. It was ten to midnight. Angel was never this late. It was highly unusual and it didn't set well with the Radio Demon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As of late, whenever Angel came home, he would sit with Alastor and keep him company. At first, it had annoyed Alastor, who had always used that time to catch up on his reading in the relative silence that the deserted lobby afforded him. However, in the last couple of months, the deer had grown used to the spider's presence and had even come to enjoy their banter and conversation. Without him here, it was too quiet and felt unsettling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The click of the front door opening brought Alastor's ears to perked attention. He heard the familiar sound of high-heeled boots on the carpet and felt some of his nerves relax. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Angel! I was beginning to worry for you, my friend!" he exclaimed, shutting his book and standing as he felt an odd warmth fill his chest, knowing the pornstar was finally home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His elation died some as Angel came into the light and Alastor got a good look at him. He was limping, one of his heels was broken. His usual striped jacket was torn, his bowtie hanging undone around his neck. The fur of his chest looked dull and Alastor could see that clumps of it were missing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What truly brought the deer up short was Angel's face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was bruised, his left eye was purple and black, swollen shut. He had an open cut above the same eye and he was quite obviously in pain. He held his right side with one of his gloved hands and Alastor could easily hazard a guess that he had at least one broken rib, if not more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Angel, dear…" he breathed out, his eyes wide as he took in the image before him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel tried to smile, but winces as he stretched the bruised face. "Sorry, Smiles. Didn't mean ta worry ya…" he managed softly, leaning heavily on the counter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Radio Demon used his shadow to shift from behind the desk to the front of it so he was beside the spider. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened to you, cher? You look… dreadful. Were you involved in a brawl?" Alastor asked, his brow creased in concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel huffed a little. "I wish… This is work related.. I don't wanna talk about it…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor's curiosity was in overdrive. He was truly concerned and he wanted to find the cretin that had injured the beautiful spider. He knew, however, that pushing the subject with Angel would get him nowhere. He was Italian by heritage and could be very stubborn when he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The deer modded and stepped forward. "Let me help you up to your room and into the bathtub. You should wash."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel looked hesitant. "I dunno… It might sting. I already hurt bad enough…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Radio Demon took one of Angel's hands carefully, attempting to be soothing. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve to prevent pain. I will take good care of you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The spider regarded him for a moment before sheer exhaustion finally turned his hand. He sighed and softly nodded. "A bath would be really good. I feel gross… Thanks, Al…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor picked Angel up carefully. "Hold on. It will be less jarring on your body to travel my way than up the stairs."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel did as he was told to the best of his ability. He wrapped his top set of arms around the deer's neck, hiding his face in the gap between his neck and shoulder. He never was able to get this close to Alastor normally so it was a new experience.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor slid into his shadows, careful to not move too quickly and hurt the spider. They were very suddenly in Angel's room, the pornstar's grip on the Radio Demon tight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not fun," Angel said softly, his face still buried where he'd placed it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know. I'm sorry, cher. I just didn't want to jar your body too much," Alastor replied apologetically.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He set the spider gently on his bed. Angel winced and the deer got the feeling his injuries were more extensive than he had initially thought. He felt an inexplicable flash of anger go through his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I will go run the bath water. Undress, my dear," he instructed softly, turning away to go towards the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slid out of his jacket as he did so, hanging it off the chair in front of Angel's vanity. He rolled his sleeves up before running the water in the tub. He sent his shadow to his home under the radio tower to gather a couple of items, powder mixtures he had concocted for his own injuries. When the shadow returned with them, he poured a little of both into the running water, muttering under his breath. Symbols danced around him and then sank into the water, momentarily coloring it red before it returned to normal.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He returned to the main room, finding that Angel had done as told and sat naked on his bed. Alastor swept his gaze over Angel's form and found his anger growing. Whoever had hurt Angel was suddenly at the top of the deer's hit list. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was bruised everywhere.  His slim form was black and blue almost from head to toe. The worst bruising (as much as Alastor tried not to stare at the place) was between his upper thighs. The bruises, which quite obviously resembled hand prints, were ugly and wrapped around the thighs, disappearing into the crevice between his legs. It had obviously been a very violent sex act and that made the Radio Demon livid with rage.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel caught sight of the look on Al's face and misinterpreted the expression as disgust, attempting to cover himself with his blanket. "Shit… sorry, Al. I know you're a modest guy, I should've…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor shook his head, stepping forward and taking Angel's top two hands. "No. It's not you. It's whoever did this to you, cher. Those bruises are abysmal…"  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel's lower lip trembled a little and he looked down at their clasped hands. He took in a breath, sliding his fingers from the Radio Demon's. He stood slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is the bath ready?" the spider asked, changing subjects and pointedly not looking at the deer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, it is. Come, cher," Alastor said gently, leading the way to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel followed a little slower but, to his credit, he didn't flinch or limp too badly. He even managed some modicum of grace. He had picked up his robe on the way in and hung it from the peg in the wall he had just for the item. After checking the water temperature, he went to lift his leg to step in and hissed sharply in pain, his other leg shaking as he was wracked with the poker hot streak of agony. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ow, fuck…!" he cursed, closing his eyes against it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor was at his side almost instantly. He carefully wrapped an arm around the spider, holding him up while he waited for the agony to subside. He lent silent support and when Angel began to move again, the deer helped to lift him a little so the stretch wasn't so bad, careful to set him in the water with the gentleness of a historian handling an irreplaceable antiquated vase. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the water first touched the bruised flesh of Angel's sex, he whimpered and jolted a little, coming back up as though trying to get away from it. Alastor held him steady, a soothing note to his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's all right, darling. It will sting at first, but I promise that will cease quickly," he told the spider quietly, his voice only audible to the other demon. "Trust me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's askin' a lot, Smiles," Angel retorted with a shaking  voice. But despite his words, he lowered himself back down, submerging his lower body into the bath water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Within a moment or two, he felt a warm numbness settle down below and he breathed out softly, relaxing into the tub. The hot water and numbness felt good on sore and aching muscles and flesh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That feels nice," he told the Radio Demon gently. "Some kinda voodoo magic or somethin'?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor nodded. "I use it on my own injuries. It disinfects and numbs."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"... Thanks, Al. Really." Angel looked into the deer's eyes and Alastor could see how worn out he was and how very desolate he seemed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Anything to help a friend." Alastor took up a washcloth, soaking it in the hot water for a moment before trailing it over Angel's shoulders and chest, softly wiping dried blood from his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel watched him for a while. "Yer bein' so nice ta me. I know ya don't want sex from me, so why're ya helping me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor glanced up and he could see visible suspicion in those mismatched eyes. If he frowned, he would have done so then. Angel was so used to demons wanting something from him in return for kindness that he didn't recognize genuine care when it presented itself. That was truly heartbreaking and Alastor found that his desire to find Angel's abuser and tear him limb from limb grew exponentially.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want anything from you, Angel. I only wish to care for you. When I chose to help run this hotel, it meant that every person in here fell under my protection. Tonight, you came through the door looking so defeated and torn down. I don't like that. I don't like that someone harmed you for their own pleasure," Alastor replied simply, rinsing out the cloth and wiping over Angel's soft skin again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I've been through worse," Angel tried, but the argument sounded weak even to him. He leaned his head back against the tile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And almost jumped out of his skin when he felt that washcloth close to territory he never imagined Alastor would dare get close to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! I… I wouldn't do that. I can take care of that myself!" he stammered out, pressing his thighs together to prevent that cleansing hand from going further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor tilted his head to the side. "You need to be washed thoroughly. You are injured. It will be easier for me to do it than you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-yeah maybe but… the guy came in me. It's still in there," the spider tried to reason. "I know ya don't wanna touch that…!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor only hesitated for a second before his face was set and there was a glint of determination in those crimson eyes. "Part you thighs for me, Angel. No arguments." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel floundered for a moment, trying to come up with a reason not to, but he was obviously not going to win this fight. Alastor simply sat forward on his knees, bringing himself closer to Angel. Finally the spider huffed out a breath and attempted some levity because he knew that's all he really had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I've hoped ya'd say that ta me, just not like this…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor rolled his eyes fondly, fully aware that Angel had been wanting him sexually for a couple of months. He only brought it up almost every day. "Well, if you get aroused while I do this, I won't hold it against you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gee, thanks." There was heavy sarcasm in his voice but Alastor could detect some relief in it too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel spread his thighs as directed, closing his eyes. He knew if he saw that hand dip down, he really might get turned on and he didn't want that. He felt Al slip the cloth between his legs, up against his sex, and hated the gasp that escaped him and the blush that colored his cheeks suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor paused for a moment. "Does that… hurt?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel covered his face with his hands, embarrassed. "N-no. Don't mind me…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Radio Demon seemed to understand the sound now and chuckled softly. "That was a rather lovely sound, actually…" He slid his hand up, carefully cleansing the area between Angel's thighs, not too perturbed by it. He had cleaned the bodies of his victims when he was alive so this wasn't completely foreign to him, though the warmth that emanated from the other demon was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel couldn't help the soft moan that escaped his lips. Damn his body for being so sensitive to this kind of thing! The fact that he no longer hurt there didn't help the situation. He unconsciously spread himself open a little more and could feel Alastor's fingers press into him. He gripped the sides of the tub with tight hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I… I think ya should stop doin' that, Al… I--I like it too much," the spider murmured, his eyes tightly shut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other demon was quiet for a moment, though he didn't stop what he was doing. His movements slowed, and he actually seemed to press his digits in a little more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you cum tonight, Angel?" he finally asked, watching the pornstar's face.  He hooked a finger right against Angel's clit, making Angel jolt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hah--!! N-no… Wasn't about me…" Angel whimpered softly. He reached down, closing his hand around Al's wrist. "Please don't…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor ignored the plea. "Are you telling me that the male who did this to you couldn't be bothered to bring you pleasure? No, no, no…. That just won't do, cher. Release my wrist."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not up ta you ta get me off, Al…! I know ya ain't comfortable with sex stuff and I mean… it's really sweet in a warped kinda way that ya wanna help me but--- AH!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel's words were cut short with a cry as Alastor drove his fingers into him, careful not to scrape his sensitive inner walls with his claws. At the same time, the deer had leaned in and captured one of Angel's nipples between his lips. Water sloshed out of the tub as Angel's hips bucked in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Al! Fuck!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor suckled at the already hardening nub, scraping his fangs across it carefully. This wasn't too odd. To be fair, he had wondered for a while what it might be like to taste Angel's skin. He always smelled like strawberries and his chest was almost always in the deer's face. He had wanted to lick one of these nipples for a time, even if merely out of curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Al… Al… Where'd ya l-learn ta do this?" The spider's eyes were half-lidded as he started to let himself enjoy it since the deer wasn't stopping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor lapped over the nub, looking up at him. "I'm not a virgin, Angel… I do know some things. And.. well, I've watched a few of your films… I know you like your nipples played with," he said lowly, still dipping his fingers in and out of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck yeah, I do… 'specially like that, mouth on me…"Angel managed out, dropping a hand to the back of Alastor's head, stroking through his hair. "So good…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Radio Demon went back to that task, sliding the flat of his tongue over the nipple. His saliva dripped down between the cleavage and Angel squirmed a little at the feeling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the washcloth had slipped from Alastor's grip and his bare fingers were pressing into his wetness with no sign of stopping. Angel could feel them up inside of him and he moaned loudly. His own fingers tightened into the material of Alastor's shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor looked up at him as he continued to lave his tongue over the soft skin of his chest. There was so much pleasure and desire on the spider's face and that was what Alastor preferred to see from the beauty before him. He preferred the joy rather than the pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Al, I'm so close… you're making me feel so good…" he murmured, panting softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor wasn't sure why, but he decided he didn't want Angel to cum like that. It felt cheap and he didn't want the beautiful demon to think that's what the Radio Demon thought of him. He removed his hand from between his legs and the spider whimpered aloud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are ya seriously changing yer mind NOW?" He looked very disappointed and Alastor leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not changing my mind, cher. I just think you deserve better than a handjob in a bathtub…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The deer drained the water and wrapped a towel around the spider, picking him up carefully. Angel blushed and wrapped his arms around Alastor's neck as he was carried back into the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'I never would have opened up</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But you seemed so real to me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And after all the bullshit I've heard,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's refreshing not to see</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That I don't have to pretend</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She doesn't expect it from me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So don't tell me I haven't been good to you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't tell me I have never been there for you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't tell me why nothing is good enough…'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor gently laid Angel on his bed. The spider watched him, his top set of hands moving up and down his chest, cupping and squeezing the furry mounds petting through the pink fluff that barely concealed his erect nipples. He played with the nubs, stroking his fingertips over them slowly tweaking and flicking them to being himself pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The deer didn't fully undress as he watched the wanton display before him. He loosened his bowtie and the black and red shirt was unbuttoned and flung to the floor carelessly.  As Angel looked his fill, he saw that his friend was hard and that was a monumental compliment as far as the spider was concerned. He could see the outline of the erect appendage through the cloth of his trousers and was in full appreciation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oooh, is that fer me, babes?" he cooed, unable to keep a handle on his own mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To his credit, Alastor didn't get flustered at the suggestion. In fact, his smile became very catlike, his eyes half-lidded. "Why yes it is, my darling," Alastor purred back. He shifted his erection in his trousers as it made movement a little awkward, stepping up to the bed. "You've definitely caught my attention… I must say, you are breathtaking..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel's lower set of hands moved down his body, slipping between his legs. He was already soaked and it wasn't from the bathwater. He pressed two fingers deep into himself and let out a sweet little moan that caused Alastor's ears to twitch and a low growl to escape him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Al, baby… please touch me. I wanna feel yer hands on me… I'm so wet and aroused fer ya. You can do anythin' ya want to me…" Angel purred out sweetly, almost falling into his business persona, the idea of being fucked by the Radio Demon nearly overwhelming him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mon Ange… this is about what you want. Whatever you want from me, I will give you. This is about your pleasure," Alastor replied, sitting at the edge of the bed, running his fingers along Angel's long leg, squeezing the shapely limb. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel felt his heart stutter. His lovers never really thought about his needs. His clients just wanted a warm hole to fuck and he was there. Alastor was offering him whatever he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reached out and cupped the deer's cheek. "Well, for starters… I'd love it if you'd kiss me," Angel said quietly, trailing his fingertips over the other demon's skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor smiled and leaned in, pressing their foreheads together for a moment. "That would bring us both pleasure, dear…" He captured Angel's lips with his own, delving deep into the kiss without hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was totally cliché, but Angel felt like he couldn't breathe as the kiss progressed. Alastor seemed to know what he was doing in the kissing department, slipping his tongue between Angel's lips and deepening the liplock. The spider wrapped his arms around Alastor, pulling him close. His bruised ribs let him know they were still there and complaining but he didn't much care. All he wanted was the deer to be close to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Al… touch me. Anywhere, just touch me, baby…" he moaned out softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Anywhere, hmm? As you wish…" Alastor's hands slid up Angel's body, stroking over velvet flesh and through soft fur. It was a reverent touch, a worship of the body below his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It made Angel's skin hum, the claws scraping over him. The spider let out a happy sound, relaxing against his pillows. He closed his eyes as he felt Al's mouth at his throat, felt it trailing down his chest and abdomen. Those hands continued to stroke, almost petting him as he went along. It felt good and sweet, Angel finding that he liked it. The mouth lifted from him, but the deer's hands continued their exploration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Angel relaxed, his thighs opened more. The loss of tension in him meant that he was wanton, needy, and expectant of something more. He was so very used to his partners just diving right in that his body was definitely expecting something more intimate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What he was absolutely NOT expecting was Alastor's tongue suddenly delving into his depths, that silky hot muscle going straight for his clit. It lapped against that pleasure spot and Angel released a sound  somewhere between a moan, a yelp, and a cry of straight lust. His back arched, his hands gripping the blanket beneath him hard enough to tear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alastor! Fuck yeah, baby!" he gasped out, throwing his head back. "Use that tongue on me…!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor was very pleased by this response. He hadn't given the action too much thought before doing it but was glad that it had received a very favorable response. And the taste…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hell's bells, he tastes so sweet… Like a strawberry tart...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Normally Alastor wasn't a fan of sweet things but he felt he could get addicted to the taste of the pornstar. It was satisfying in a way that he didn't realize he'd been craving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lapped deep into the spider's sex, taking joy in the subtle squeezing of Angel's thighs around his head and the trembling he felt shake through the other demon. Angel's arousal seemed to escalate and the wetness on his tongue grew. He drank it down greedily, like a man in the desert who had just found water in a beautiful oasis. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor reached under Angel, lifting his pelvis off the mattress and putting Angel's weight mostly on his elbows and shoulders in this new angle. It served to open the spider fully and the deer sunk his mouth in deeper. Angel wrapped his legs around Al's shoulders, arching up against him. He pressed the middle finger of his lower left hand up against his clit, rubbing and stroking the sensitive little bundle of nerves. This caused a gush of warm, sticky wetness from him as he gasped and Alastor hungrily lapped it up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pornstar could hear the wet sounds coming from him while the deer continued to work him over. The gush had been a small orgasm and it had left Angel's thighs quivering, his breath coming in rough pants of air. The lewd sounds coming from between his legs, paired with his own top hands fondling, squeezing, and twisting his nipples was bringing him so much pleasure. He couldn't remember the last time it had been like this, where he tried to hold off his peak until he couldn't any longer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The spider mewled, turning his head to the side, gazing down at the sight before him. Those beautiful red and black locks between his thighs, ears lying flat while he steadily attended to his task. It was the most fucking sexy thing he had ever seen and he whimpered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck… the Radio Demon's goin' down on me… So gorgeous… I could die happy," Angel murmured, still playing with his nipples between thin fingertips. He was so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He could happily cum right here and now. Until he heard Alastor's voice in his head and the suggestion almost caused him to short circuit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Would you like me to ravish you, dearest? Would you like me inside you?"</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel squeaked and covered his face with his hands, turning even more red than his arousal had caused him. He peeked out from behind his fingers to find Alastor watching him steadily, licking his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are...are ya serious?" he asked hoarsely. "You'd fuck me if I wanted it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Absolutely." There was no hesitation in his face or voice and Angel bit his lip before nodding slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-yeah… I'd really like that, Al…" he replied at last, feeling himself quiver. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whole night was so surreal. It had ended badly at work and now here he was with the Radio Demon, who seemed to really want to fuck him. It had gone from simple comfort to something much more visceral. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor hummed in agreement, dipping his head down yet again, laving his tongue across those velvet folds. He was truly enjoying Angel's flavour, lapping at the wet skin. He kissed up his inner thigh, sucking a hickey into the pale flesh there. Angel fisted a hand in Alastor's hair, a sweet moan escaping the spider. He arched his hips, needing to press Al's tongue in further. He was shaking in desire, his body on fire. He combed his claws through the deer's locks, shivering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Al pulled his mouth from Angel's sex. He licked his lips and kissed upwards, draping his body over Angel's, kissing at his neck, his hands stroking over the softness of Angel's fluffy bosoms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I never took ya fer the type who'd like to put yer mouth down there," Angel murmured softly, kissing Alastor's forehead lovingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm usually not… However, you taste delicious, my darling… I could drink from you for days," Alastor growled out to him. "I've never been much for sweets, but you… you are exquisite."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Al…" Angel breathed, feeling goosebumps rise on his skin, under his fur. "Yer a fuckin' paradox… Ya always seem so prim and proper and yet, I just had ya between my thighs, yer tongue up in me… Like you've eaten lovers out forever…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that a problem?" Alastor asked him, raising an amused eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel huffed. "Of course not! But… yer kinda the last person I'd expect to be as good at it as you are. Yer better'n some of the guys I've worked with fer years. I don't think I've ever been this wet…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor reached between Angel's legs at this, drawing his fingers through the slick wetness that continued to drip from Angel. He growled quietly, leaning in and nuzzling his throat. Angel breathed in the scent of Al's hair, his eyes closing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad I've made you like this… You are beauty incarnate, the very embodiment of sexual attraction… It's a pleasure to please you…" Alastor followed this declaration with a heated kiss, delivering Angel's taste to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This seemed to make Angel even more aroused. He moaned softly into the Radio Demon's mouth, wrapping his arms around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His lower hands set to work to get Al's trousers undone and off. The deer helped him and they were very quickly pressed together, naked flesh to naked flesh. Alastor's hard cock nestled against Angel's hip and he couldn't stop himself from rolling his hips into the spider's.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel shivered. "Al…"  he reached between them and ran his fingers around the taut skin and leaking head of the deer's cock, smearing the precum across the crown of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Simply on feel alone, Angel could tell Alastor was decent in length and fairly thick. There was a slight curve to the member that laid heavily in Angel's palm. He stroked it firmly for a moment, root to tip and back again. Alastor moaned quietly into Angel's neck, kissing and nipping him in response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was almost romantic. Alastor's hand reached around, pulling the spider against him as Angel continued to pump the appendage. Angel gasped as Alastor's mouth found a nipple again and he sucked on the nub, lapping at it gently. He really did love a hot mouth on his tits and Al seemed to really love the act as well. Angel fleetingly thought that the Radio Demon might have an oral fixation but that was perfectly fine with the pornstar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel pressed a kiss to the top of Alastor's head, right between the two black antlers. "Whenever you're ready, baby…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor chuckled softly and gave his chest a last lick before raising up. He pressed a kiss to Angel's mouth. "Oh, I've been ready for a little while, Angel darling…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The deer moved up between Angel's thighs, stroking his claws up the soft skin. Angel spread himself open to be taken, running his palms up Al's chest, stroking the deer's nipples with his thumbs. A growl was his response and it thrilled him. Al lined himself up to press into him and slowly began to shift forward. Angel held his breath and--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Angel? Angel, cher, wake up."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The spider's eyes snapped open and he was disoriented for a moment. When his eye throbbed in protest, he cursed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit! Ow… What happened?" he mumbled out, finding himself still in the tub in now-tepid water. Alastor was still kneeled beside the tub, completely clothed and looking concerned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You fell asleep while I washed you. You were making sounds that seemed pained…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel blanched a little. He must have been moaning in his sleep. Thank Hell Alastor hadn't realized what he was moaning about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, my ribs are sore," he replied. It wasn't really a lie, they still did ache dully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor nodded. "We should get you out of here. The water has cooled too much to be beneficial. Here…" He reached down and, with the help of his shadow, managed to stand Angel up fairly easily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He drained the tub and grabbed Angel's robe, pulling it on the spider and tying it before picking him up carefully. Angel clung to him, a light blush on his face as he remembered what this had led to in his dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course it had been a dream. He would never be that lucky that the Radio Demon would ever want him. Alastor was in a higher class than he was and there were plenty of other demons who were more on his level. But damn it had been a good dream…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Al laid him on his bed carefully and the shadow draped the blanket over his form. The deer sat beside him on the bed, taking one of Angel's hands between his and rubbing it gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you said you did not wish to talk about it, but I really would like to know what happened to you tonight. This treatment is not alright," he said, looking Angel in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The spider sighed but found that he kind of wanted to tell Al about it. Somehow, the fact that the deer was still wanting to know showed that he at least gave a damn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tonight was cam work. I don't get to choose my partners on cam nights. Val does. Usually the demons who pay the most and request me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor tilted his head. "Fiscally that makes sense, I suppose."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Usually I don't mind as long as they get me off too. But there's this one guy… He's a big fucker and not just his height. He's big all over. And he's really rough. I don't like him and usually Val tells him no but… not tonight, I guess. He paid triple what he usually does and Val told him he could do whatever he wanted. The asshole took him up on that…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is from one demon?" Al's voice was tight and he was sitting far too still. The only movement from him was his ears, which twitched every now and then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel nodded. "Yep. One big ass galoot. He beat the shit outta me. He raped me. I didn't want him ta touch me but how the hell do I fight someone five times my size? He tore me down there just cuz of his size and got off on it…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes… there was blood down there when I cleaned you up… And an awful lot of jism…" Alastor said the last word with no small amount of derision and disgust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel closed his eyes, letting out a breath. "I fuckin' hate it. When the giant brutes cum inside me, I feel like there's so much I'm gonna start pukin' it up." The sound of disdain from Alastor made him apologize quickly. "I'm sorry… I know that was a little TMI…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Radio Demon said nothing for a moment. And then, "Why do you still work for the porn industry when you seem uncomfortable with some things? It sounds to me as though Valentino doesn't really take your feelings into consideration."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cuz I'm a nympho. I love sex. I need sex. And workin' as a pornstar gives me that and a steady paycheck. I'm good at it." Angel shrugged a little. "I'd be lyin' though if I said I wasn't interested in a relationship. The downside to porn is that there's no romance or love. I wouldn't mind that sometimes. Maybe goin' on a date…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Al brought Angel's hand up, kissing the back of it sweetly. "You deserve that, cher. You should be romanced. You should come home feeling good and special, not like this…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel looked away. "Yeah well… what's one more slut in Hell? I do my job and don't ask too many questions. No one wants to date a whore, Smiles."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in silence together for a long time. Alastor didn't seem in too much of a hurry to leave and honestly, Angel didn't want him to. However, he was starting to get drowsy again and let out a soft yawn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You should probably get some rest, Angel. Help you heal a little quicker," the deer told him, his voice soft.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The spider nodded and bit his lip. "Al…? Could… could you stay with me? Until I go to sleep at least?'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor chuckled. "I had no intention of leaving you alone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ma douce petite araignée </span>
  </em>
  <span>(my sweet little spider)."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel had no idea what that meant but he got the impression that it wasn't anything bad. He scooted over carefully and patted the place beside him on the bed. "I don't bite if ya ask me not to. An' I promise to keep my hands to myself."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The deer only hesitated for a moment before undoing his bowtie and unbuttoning the top two buttons on his shirt before toeing off his shoes and slipping into the bed beside Angel, who had lifted the covers for him. They moved around a bit to find a comfortable position and it wound up with Angel's head on Al's chest, both left arms slung over the deer's torso, and Alastor's left arm wrapped around the spider, his hand in the small of Angel's back. Al's shadow turned the overhead light off and the room was flooded in soft pink light from the rope lights the pornstar had tacked up around the ceiling. It created a very serene ambiance in the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is cozy," Angel mumbled sleepily, rubbing his cheek against the material of Al's shirt. A couple more inches upward and he could have buried his face in the other demon's chest, but he didn't feel like pushing his luck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor nodded, his own cheek pressed to Angel's hair. "Yes it is. You're warm…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So're you… could get used ta this," Angel replied, his voice trailing off as sleep claimed him and he burrowed as close as possible to the Radio Demon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor watched him for a while. He was very peaceful looking in sleep and the deer found that he rather agreed with Angel. It could be very easy to get used to this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor closed his eyes, thinking back to earlier. It was true that the spider had fallen asleep in the tub, but the deer had intruded on his dreams. Dream manipulation was a fairly common gift among demons and he had mastered it a long time ago. He was surprised that the content of the dream had been a continuation of the bath and Angel was envisioning him with his hand pleasuring him in the most intimate of areas. Usually, this would have disgusted the Radio Demon, and yet… he had taken over his dream-created doppelganger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Licking and tasting Angel's skin had been tempting and rewarding. Taking him to his bed and using his mouth on him had been an unexpected pleasure and he had drunk deeply from Angel's overflowing cup. He'd had to reach down during the cunilingus to try to alleviate the tightness in his trousers. He had never experienced anything like that, hardness from touching someone else. He hadn't lied; Angel's flavour was so very unique and delicious. The animal inside of him wanted to rut Angel until the spider couldn't walk. That feeling terrified him because he had never wanted it before. He had had a couple of partners over the decades but they hadn't caused him the deep desire to have intercourse. He had craved being buried inside Angel, to take him, to mount and rut with him, even… even knotting in him, which was an odd desire to say the least. Knotting usually only happened during mating season when procreation was the intended end. He had wanted that, despite knowing he couldn't impregnate  Angel; that fiery lust had still been there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, he had panicked when the moment had presented itself. He knew Angel wanted it and he wanted it, but he was worried he wouldn't be very good at it. And so he had woken Angel up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hated himself for it. He couldn't give Angel the one thing he seemed to want even in his sleep. Angel wanted him and it made him ache a little to know he couldn't give him that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tu n'es pas qu'une salope pour moi, ma beauté Un jour, tu sauras que</span>
  </em>
  <span> (You're not just a slut to me, my beauty One day, you will know that)."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He used one of his claws to prick the palm of his left hand, drawing a droplet of blood. Muttering softly, he conjured several symbols in red, the death mark on his forehead glowing softly as he did so. The symbols settled over Angel and then sank down, disappearing into his skin. He knew it would heal Angel overnight and he would feel better tomorrow. It was the least he could do after denying Angel the release he so craved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nuzzled the spider gently, feeling oddly protective of him, and eventually fell asleep himself, holding Angel tight to him, his sweet taste still on his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>************************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Hey little girl, would you like some candy?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your mama said it's okay</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The door is open, come on outside</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'No, I can't come out today'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's not the wind that cracked your shoulder</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And threw you to the ground</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What's there that makes you so afraid</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You're shaken to the bone?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I don't understand</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You deserve so much more than this…'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor woke early and was disoriented for a moment. He forgot he had stayed in Angel's room with him but the softness that was wrapped around him brought it back to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced down to see the spider curled up against his chest, nuzzled under his chin. He had all four hands on him, hugging him like a giant stuffed animal but he found that he rather enjoyed it. Alastor stroked Angel's cheek softly, the velvet fuzz of his skin feeling nice against the Radio Demon's fingers. The spider made a little purring sound and leaned into it before blearily opening his eyes. Alastor was pleased to see that the shiner he'd been sporting a few hours earlier had vanished. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bonjour, ma beauté dans les coeurs roses </span>
  </em>
  <span>(Good morning, my beauty in pink hearts)," the deer said quietly, pressing a chaste kiss to Angel's forehead. "How do you feel?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sleepy… W'time z'it?" Angel mumbled, yawning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's quite early. I didn't mean to wake you. I have some business to attend to this morning…" Alastor trailed off as Angel seemed to cling to him a little tighter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't leave yet… Please. Stay with me a little bit longer…" the spider pleaded, burying his face in Al's neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How could he refuse him that? Angel rarely begged for anything when it was outside his work environment. If he needed this from him, he would give it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"All right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon Ange</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I will stay for a while more."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel looked up at him and Alastor was lost in his eyes. He reached out and stroked the sides of the other's face, combing claws through Angel's hair. The pink spider played with a button on Al's shirt idly, just looking at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked so soft in the mellow pink light and Alastor was mesmerized by his visage. He drew the other demon closer and felt the fluff of Angel's chest tickle the open neckline of his own shirt. It took him a second to realize that the spider, clever and crafty, had unbuttoned the red shirt the rest of the way and his robe was open up top. They were pressed together and the silkiness of those bosoms was giving the Radio Demon goosebumps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Angel…" he breathed out, trying to make it sound like a warning. He knew he'd fallen short of that, however much he wished he hadn't. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alastor… I wanna touch ya… I wanna hold ya… I wanna kiss ya," Angel replied. There was no hint of the teasing flirtations that normally colored his voice. He just sounded small and insecure and… lonely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The deer closed his eyes, swallowing hard. He couldn't handle these sorts of emotions. He was so emotionally stunted himself that he always felt flustered  when others showed theirs to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And something about Angel's pain made him ache deep inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm flattered, really, but this could never work… I'm not a good person. I can be violent…. I don't understand why you've hyper-fixated on me--"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cuz yer different from all the other guys I know. You treat me like a person. Yer a gentleman and I like ya so much… I know I'm just a used up whore and I'm sure you could have any demon ya liked who was higher class than me, but I--"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do NOT do that," Alastor cut him off sharply. His eyes had snapped open and he was staring up at Angel, who looked close to tears. "Stop saying such self-deprecating things about yourself. You are not used up and you're not SIMPLY a whore. There's nothing simple about you and I like that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The spider's breathing was shaking as he tried to hold himself together. "Yer th--the only man who's ever said that ta me, Al… That's why I wanna be with ya… You always make me feel like I matter to ya. Like last night. Ya didn't have ta take care of me, but you did. You even did somethin' outside yer comfort zone by cleaning me out down there. How can I not love ya after all of that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Love?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way Angel loved him, they barely knew each other. It might be fixation, possibly even a crush, but not love. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, Alastor was aware that he had spent more time with the spider than he had any other demon. They had spent many hours talking, sharing a few late night meals, or even Angel listening while the Radio Demon read passages from whatever book he was reading. They had danced together several times in the semi-darkness of the lobby to jazz music filtering out from Alastor, who chose to sing along. If looked at from a certain angle, it seemed as though they were courting, even if only lightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before the deer could think to respond, Angel had crept up the other's body, straddling thin hips, brushing his fluff along Alastor's bare chest. Alastor shivered as the silky fur teased over his own nipples and his hands shot up, gripping Angel's waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Angel, stop this. This is not…" he tried but was abruptly cut off by the spider's mouth on his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel cupped Al's face, kissing him hard and deeply. He slipped his tongue between Alastor's lips, not wasting time or giving the deer a chance to push him away. His lower set of hands took Alastor's from his waist, twining their fingers together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor's brain couldn't catch up. This was nothing compared to the 'dream' of the night before and yet, it was robbing him of coherent thought. The sweet slide of their tongues, the slight suction from Angel as he sucked on Al's, the wetness of saliva between them was a barrage of sensation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Radio Demon was aware that Angel's hips were rocking into his, very subtly but he still felt it. He mostly laid still, too shocked by Angel's brazen display to do much else. The warm body against his seemed to only get warmer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel broke the kiss, burying his face in Alastor's neck. It was then that the deer felt wetness and realized the spider was crying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Angel?" he asked hoarsely, turning his head slightly to look at the other demon, though all he saw was hair at this position. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"'m sorry… I just… I wish ya could want me… I've never wanted anythin' more... I love you, Al… I fuckin' love you and I can't stop…!" Angel sobbed softly. "It'd figure I'd fall fer a guy who doesn't want relationships… It's just my rotten luck!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor had never felt so helpless to a situation. Angel was opening his heart to him and damn it, it wasn't as if he didn't care about the other male, so why was he having such a hard time processing this? He reached up and carded his fingers through Angel's hair, his other wrapping tightly around his waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cher… please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry," he said gently, close to Angel's ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel didn't respond. He kept sniffling and it was painfully apparent to the deer that he was fighting with himself and not being very successful at it. No one had ever felt this strongly for him. At least, no one he was aware of. To love someone so much that it hurt. Alastor had always kept everyone at arm's length, in life and death. The couple of sexual experiences he had weren't for love. Hell, they weren't even for lust, really. It was to satisfy a curiosity. He hadn't felt pressed to jump in bed with any person who looked his way. Love was a foreign concept to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor couldn't understand what he had done to make the other demon so entranced with him. All he had ever done was treat Angel like an equal. Or as much of an equal as he ever treated anyone. The pornstar had never given him a reason not to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though he knew he had sought Angel out a few times specifically to talk to him or to have him try a new recipe, or just to dance with. Sometimes, he just wanted to see Angel's smile, especially when his deals ended with some punk demon thinking they could take out the Radio Demon single-handedly. To hear Angel laugh cheered him immensely even in the worst of days.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't sure about it being love, but he couldn't deny that he cared for Angel on a level that was more than friendship. They had passed mere friendship a while back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor turned them suddenly so that Angel was on his back on the mattress and the deer was over him. A gasp of surprise left the spider's mouth and he found his top hands pinned and stared up at Al.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Smiles? What--?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hush. Let me talk for a moment to see if I can get everything out." Alastor took a breath. "I have no idea if what I feel for you is love. I've never loved, save for my mother. I know you matter to me, however. I enjoy seeing you happy. I like talking with you. I love dancing at 2am with you in the lobby. You are an important part of my day and my night."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel teared up a bit but kept himself quiet. He moved his lower arms to encircle Alastor's waist and stroked the small of his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"When you walked in last night, looking as you did, I… just couldn't stand seeing that. You should never hurt at someone else's hands. You are a work of art, a beauty to rival every masterpiece I have ever seen. I don't like seeing you hurting." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor leaned down and dropped several small kisses along Angel's throat and collarbone, feather-light but no less meaningful than their liplock before. He felt the spider's fur fluff up and his skin heat and realized that Angel was blushing. He found it beautifully endearing. He laid his head on Angel's chest, nestled between the voluptuous curves of soft breast, but where he could hear the other demon's heartbeat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel ran his hand up Alastor's back, up to his hair, stroking through the scarlet and ebony strands. He scratched between Alastor's antlers, feeling his heart pound at the simple sweetness of this position. It made him feel warm and… loved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Al… Ya got no idea what that means ta me. I think that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said ta me… And damn it, I'll take it even if it's not 'I love ya too'," he said quietly, smiling down at the top of the Radio Demon's head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor smiled and nuzzled the spider gently. His hands, which had pinned Angel's down before, slid to twine their fingers together. This position was actually quite comfortable and he felt that he could lie this way for a while. The softness was almost cathartic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good. Because I want you to feel good about yourself. I care for you and your well-being. Don't ever forget that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They drifted into silence, simply touching and cuddling, trading light kisses that were very chaste but sweet and promising. There was no rush to do more than just be together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor couldn't remember ever having a more relaxed and pleasant morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*******************"**""</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'So don't tell me why</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He's never been good to you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't tell me why</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He's never been there for you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't you know that why</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is simply not good enough?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So just let me try</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I will be good to you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just let me try</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I will be there for you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll show you why</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You're so much more than good enough…'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor finally detangled from Angel around 9am. He was deplorably late for his usual business but found, oddly, that he didn't much care. It had been time well spent in his opinion, and he was in a very chipper mood as he left the hotel, microphone in hand, humming some romantic jazzy tune he couldn't remember the lyrics to but the tune had stayed with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finished with his business in record time, thinking to return early to the hotel to see Angel again. The prospect made him feel downright giddy and he almost wondered if this is what love possibly felt like. Though he had told Angel he didn't know what love was, somehow this felt like it might be. After all, wasn't love supposed to make you happy and excited to see the other person, even if you had only just left them? That was definitely how he felt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he had one more stop to make before returning to the Happy Hotel, one which carried him to the porn studio where Angel worked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He strolled in as though entering these establishments was old hat for him and didn't make him monumentally uncomfortable (it really did). The receptionist, a young female bat demon, stared at him, obviously recognizing who he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning, my dear! Though it might be closer to afternoon at this time. I was wondering if Valentino might be in? I should like to chat with him!" Alastor put his arms behind his back, giving her a jovial (if sharp) smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her mouth and no sound came out. She had to clear her throat before it would cooperate. "Uh, let me call up to him. I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss a visit from you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She got on her phone and dialed the number for the penthouse at the top floor of the building. It took a moment for the pimp to pick up and Alastor could hear him through the receiver. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it, Lenora?! I told ya not ta call me til one!" The hackneyed accent of the pimp sounded rather irritated and the deer felt no small amount of glee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know sir, but the Radio Demon is here to see you." She looked a little nervous at her boss' temper but it never showed in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence on the other side for a moment before Val responded. "What the fuck does he want?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before the bat demon could ask Alastor this question, he had plucked the phone from her, bringing it up to his own ear. "Hello, Valentino! It is in regards to Angel Dust and quite important! I will only take a few minutes of your time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, there was silence on the other line. "... Fine. Take the elevator to the top and turn right, left, and it's the first set of double doors on the right."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right-o! Be up in a tick!" Alastor handed the phone back to the receptionist. "Thank you, my dear!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, he turned on his heel and headed to the elevator, following the pimp's instructions. It didn't escape the deer that there were heart motifs all through the building and he found it ironic. The symbol of love, but there was no genuine love here to be found.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He came to the doors he'd been directed to, knocking briskly before entering without an invitation. He found the roach sitting in a pink armchair, looking grouchy despite his heart-shaped sunglasses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning, Valentino! I do hope I'm not interrupting your schedule," Alastor told the other demon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was asleep. Let's get ta the bloody point. What ya wanna discuss in regards to our Angelcakes?" Val said to him, taking a drag off a cigarette. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do respect someone that doesn't like to beat around the bush!" Alastor kept grinning despite the protective and possessive feeling he had at the nickname. "It is about the condition in which he was returned to the hotel last night. The bruising and bumps were bad enough but upon learning that you allowed a brute that you're aware Angel is not fond of being with to do as he pleased and that he forced himself upon Angel caused me no small amount of irritation."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Val snorted. "What, ya think Angelcakes got raped? He knows his job. He accepted it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, because he knows he has no say in his partners when it comes to camera sessions. He was in a terrible state and he did not enjoy being torn by that demon. I did not appreciate seeing the blood. So!" The Radio Demon clapped his hands together. "This is a friendly warning to you. If Angel comes home like that again, you won't get a second warning. No matter what that bully offers to pay for Angel, you will deny him. I do hope I'm being clear with you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Val studied the deer for a long moment before taking a sip of whatever libation (probably alcoholic) he had poured himself before Alastor had come in and stood up. "What makes ya think yer warnin's scare me? Remember who I work for, love. We both know that ya can't take out Vox. I remember what happened th' last time ya tried." He grinned as he stepped up to the deer, towering over him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor never lost his smile, though his eyes narrowed and there was the sound of a record scratching. He looked up at the pimp, tilting his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Be that as it may, I could quite easily erase you before Vox would ever know. YOUR threat means nothing to me. Angel may still work here, but he is a patron of the Happy Hotel and I will not allow him to be hurt anymore just for a few extra dollars. He is under my protection."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Val bent over so they were at eye level. "And what good is yer protection, Alastor? Ya couldn't even save yerself."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor really hated that the roach was in his personal space and he knew Val was aware of it. They had dealt with one another several times over the last few decades and he knew the deer had a five foot rule he generally employed with most people. However, since a certain incident with Vox had gone very, very south for Al, the pimp always liked to breach the bubble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That was almost 60 years ago now, my dear fellow! I am stronger than I was back then. I also know that Vox prefers as little trouble as possible and he wouldn't handle something of this nature personally. Angel is in good and capable hands with me. At this time, I'm asking you kindly because I respect Angel. If I must talk to you again, it won't be so nice. To me, you are nothing more than an oversized insect that needs to be squashed and I will gladly do the honors, Valentino. You know I am capable of it." There was no warmth in his voice and his eyes had taken on a distinctly radio dial appearance. His smile belonged to a shark about to strike.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Val regarded him for a long time. He knew if he tried to challenge the Radio Demon alone, he would lose and epically. He was not on the same level as Alastor or Vox  and the TV Demon would most definitely not appreciate being dragged into this. He huffed out a breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine. He'll never come back ta ya like he did last night. He still works here though so I can't stop him if he gets a little freaky with the customers," he said, straightening up again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fair enough. Do we have a deal, then?" Alastor held out his hand, the limb glowing green and there was no room for argument in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Val sighed and took the deer's hand. "We have a deal, sweetheart." With that, he leaned in and pecked Alastor on the cheek before pulling his hand away and going back to his chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. "Thank you for that repulsive kiss."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pimp cackled, downing the rest of his drink. "Hey, ya got yer ways of sealin' a deal, I've got mine." He leaned on his top left hand, grinning. "Well, if that's all…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It most definitely is! I shall leave you to your business!" Alastor turned towards the doors to leave when Val's voice brought him up short. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just remember somethin', Alastor. I may not be able to fight ya on my own but Vox remembers what happened back then too. He would be glad ta entertain ya again, if ya get my meaning. He always says ya were the best he's ever had."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor shuddered at the innuendo, his fingers tightening reflexively on the door handle. Unwanted memories flowed back to him unbidden and his ambient static intensified. He closed his eyes, focusing on a certain pink spider to keep him grounded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, it is a pleasure he will never be allowed to repeat so he should hold tight to his memory since he values it so. There will only be one person allowed to ever get that close to me ever again," he replied, his tone even.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh? I wasn't aware ya were seein' anybody."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, indeed I am. And his name is Angel Dust. Good day to you, Valentino!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, he left the pimp with his mouth hanging open, shock on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor couldn't get out of the studio fast enough. He truly despised the place and the demon who ran it. The fresh air helped to calm his racing heart and he didn't feel so claustrophobic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He worked hard to forget his run in with Vox in the 1960s. It had been the attempt of an overinflated ego and an underestimation of the TV Demon and he had paid dearly for it. He had been at Vox's mercy for a little more than two weeks before he had been dumped in the street, a complete mess void of any real ambition. That first Extermination afterwards had found him wandering the streets of Pentagram City, hoping to meet the sharp end of an angelic weapon. It was probably the first time in his existence, whether alive or dead, where he wanted to die. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, it seemed that fate had other plans for him and he had survived. He hadn't even met one of the Exterminators. It was then that he decided he wouldn't let Vox continue to win against him. Now, almost 60 years later, Alastor rarely gave it any thought. Damn the pimp for bringing it up!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He refused to let it bother him. Not when he was headed back to Angel, back to the security of those multiple arms and his soft sweetness. To his love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This cheered the deer up immensely and he found some bounce in his step again. He wound up stopping at a florist and purchasing a dozen roses, mixed red and pink with white baby's breath, a perfect combination for his spider. He had told Angel he deserved to be romanced and he had meant it. He suspected that the spider rarely received flowers and he wanted to change that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was not expecting Angel to meet him at the door, all hands on his hips and an exceptionally irked expression on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There you are! I've been waitin' for ya fer an hour!" Angel exclaimed before Alastor even had a chance to fully step inside the hotel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked, a little confused as to the sudden ire when he had left the spider sleepy and purring and content. Right now, he looked far from content and there was more growl than purr in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I… had some business to attend to. It took a bit longer than expected. What's wrong, cher? You look upset," he said gently, hoping his softer tone would calm Angel. No such luck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm upset! Wouldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>be upset if you realized that the guy you've been moonin' over got into yer dreams and made ya hornier'n hell and then left ya that way?!" Angel almost screeched, grabbing Alastor by the coat lapels. "Ya got some explainin' to do, Smiles! What the fuck didja do that for?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Radio Demon's eyes went very wide and the skip in his ambient radio sounds gave him away without him saying a word. Just beyond Angel, Husker, Charlie, and Vaggie stood at the front desk, eyes wide. Oh dear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Angel, cher, calm down… It's not like that…" he tried, reaching up to touch Angel's hand on his right lapel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh really?! All my bumps and bruises are healed so imagine my surprise when I was washin' and found a nice sized hickey on my inner thigh that was perfectly placed where I dreamed ya did it ta me!! What the hell?! Ya go down on me and nearly make me cum and then ya wake me up! That's cruel!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor's ears had flattened to his skull and he knew he was blushing fiercely. He hadn't realized he'd left a mark and now almost the entire hotel knew he had participated in a very sexual act with the pornstar, even if it was in his dreams. Angel wasn't even attempting to keep his voice down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It… it was not my intention to be cruel, darling… Can we please talk about this in private?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel scoffed. "What? Ashamed of me? Don't want no one to fuckin' know ya almost screwed me?! All yer talk about how special I am to you and how I'm not just a whore was shit, right?! Fine ta fuck me when I'm asleep but I'm not good enough when I'm awake!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor panicked. He hated hearing Angel say those things and hated that he was saying them in front of everyone. He reached out and grabbed Angel's arm and pulled him into his shadows. They both melted into them and were suddenly in Angel's room, blissfully alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel stumbled on reentry, falling backwards on his bed, landing with a loud flump. He yelped, catching himself with his bottom set of hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit! Warn a guy before ya do that!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, you mean like you warned me before chastising me in front of everyone?" Alastor set down the bouquet of flowers he had been carrying, crossing his arms. "Forgive me if my manners are a little lacking, my dear."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel huffed. "What? Don't like the truth comin' out to the princess?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I don't like the flagrant lies, Angel!" The deer snapped, stalking over to the spider and grasping his chin. "I was not lying to you about my feelings for you and it was not my intention to leave you aroused last night! I panicked, all right?! I'm not proud of it, but I panicked at the last second!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The spider stared up at him, his mouth hanging open a little. "You… panicked? After goin' down on me like that, ya panicked when it was time to fuck me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor sighed and sat beside Angel, taking one of his hands and holding it tightly. "Yes. I felt confident using my mouth and fingers on you. Your taste was perfect and it wasn't hard to make you even more aroused with that method. I wanted to copulate with you. Desperately. The idea of being with you like that drove me to distraction. But when it came to it, I worried that I wouldn't be good at it. You've had many partners and I didn't wish to disappoint you. Or myself. I'm sorry, cher."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel bit his lip and then wrapped his arms around the deer, pulling him close and stroking his hair gently. He pressed a kiss to Al's forehead and nuzzled him lovingly. He felt awful now, for causing that scene in front of their friends and embarrassing the deer. He was probably lucky that all Alastor had done was teleport them to his room, knowing his temperament.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Baby, ya wouldn't've disappointed me… I don't think you could ever disappoint me," he said sweetly, holding onto him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was afraid I would. Angel, I care for you. Nothing could change that. And my reticence in having intercourse has nothing to do with you. You are beautiful and sensual and arousing. I don't know my own body, not really. I've never been terribly interested in sex. I've had a couple experiences but honestly, my partners were more invested than I was." He took a breath in, inhaling the sweet strawberry scent of his spider. "I'm not ashamed of you. Far from it. I'm ashamed of my own inexperience."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then let me teach you, Al. Who better to teach ya about it than a pornstar?" Angel pulled back to look into the other demon's eyes. He stroked Alastor's cheek. "Let me love ya the right way…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor leaned into the touch, his hands resting on the spider's waist. Though he still felt insanely nervous and more than a little overwhelmed at the suggestion, his response still came easy enough and without hesitation. "Angel… yes. Yes, cher. I want you to show me…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel almost thought he'd imagined the affirmative response, spoken so very quietly, but then Alastor leaned in and pressed a kiss to Angel's mouth, drawing him in. It was nowhere near chaste and it was leaving the spider breathless. He pressed Alastor back on the bed, the other demon allowing it willingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How much d'you want this, babe? Please don't feel like ya gotta…" Angel breathed. Despite how much he wanted to be with him, Angel would never force Alastor into it and certainly wouldn't make him go through this in some warped sense of duty or responsibility.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor looked up at him and there was no mistaking the heat in those crimson eyes. "I want you, Angel. You're not forcing me to do anything I don't want to do. I wanted to have you last night, you have no idea how much…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel looked down at the other demon, leaning forward with his hands on Alastor's chest, stroking over the top of his shirt, sliding under his coat. It was slow, sensual movement that he knew was affecting the Radio Demon. He was able to feel that the deer's nipples had hardened under his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me whatcha wanted to do ta me, Al…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor moved his own hands along Angel's sides and hips, under the loose crop top he had chosen to wear, only breaching just under the hem. He scratched his claws through the very fine fur on his skin, making the spider purr.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I wanted to mount you… I wanted to bury my member inside of all that warm wetness and feel those soft folds around me…" He sat up a little, kissing and sucking light red marks on Angel's neck. "I wanted to rut you into the mattress. Push you down and ride you hard until you screamed my name."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel shuddered as the mental images assaulted him and he felt an answering heat pooling in his nether regions. He couldn't conceal the quiet moan that came out. "I wish you had… Damn, baby…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor chuckled and it was right in Angel's ear. "Oh, but that's not the end of it. As I took you, I would nip and bite those flawless bosoms, driving into you over and over." Alastor seemed to get into the dirty talk and Angel felt those husky tones go straight to his desire, his sex throbbing at the very idea of being fucked by the deer. "And then, as I would hit my own peak, I would push so deep into you that I would knot and swell inside of you so that we would be stuck together, riding the waves of pleasure together for a long time. I would be so far in that if it was possible to impregnate you, there's no way you wouldn't be."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel absolutely had no idea why that turned him on so fiercely. He'd been knotted once with a fox demon and had found he wasn't fond of it. But with Al… Oh, he would love to be knotted by him, to be that close to the deer. He wanted to have no space between them, pressed so tight they were almost one. He clenched his hands into the other demon's shirt, his hips bucking a little in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Al… Al, I want you so bad…! Fuck if that's not the hottest fantasy. I didn't know ya had that kinda kinkiness in you," he breathed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft squeeze around his waist answered him. "You might be surprised what my mind can conjure up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon cher</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I'm still a man… I just have a beast within me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I want that beast in me… You've got me so hot for ya…"  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They worked as one, divesting each other of their clothing, kissing and touching and exploring one another. It was a slow dance between them as they exposed inch after inch of gray and pink skin, until they were both left in their undergarments. The spider wore simple black briefs and Alastor red shorts. Angel took one of Alastor's hands, sliding it across his abdomen and chest, moaning softly when the deer began to knead and squeeze the soft mounds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm, baby… I like that. Touch me like ya did last night," Angel cooed, arching into his touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor found he liked the gentle talk from Angel. It was sensual and his voice was low and suggestive. Both hands were full of the supple breasts, his thumbs stroking over the nipples, tweaking them and scraping his claws over their surface. It was like touching a rabbit pelt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You really are so soft, mon Ange… It's very pleasing," Alastor replied, looking up at the spider straddling his legs. He leaned in, laving the flat of his tongue across the peaked, rosy nipple on Angel's left side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel tilted his head back, closing his eyes as he let himself just feel and let Alastor set the pace for this. That mouth was wicked on him and he loved how the deer licked and nipped and suckled at it before he traded to the other side, paying equal attention to the other erect nub in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, fuck… Yer so good with that mouth, sugar," Angel breathed out, glancing down at the other demon. "Gotta thing for breasts, babe?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Alastor looked up at him, the sheer heat in his eyes had Angel shivering inwardly. He looked like a predator savoring his prey. The deer released the nipple with a lewd sound and nuzzled into the valley between the two mounds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Only yours… I could suck on them for hours, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon cœur </span>
  </em>
  <span>(my heart)... I would never grow tired of tasting you." He pressed a kiss over Angel's heart. "I could easily become addicted to you…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Al…" Angel stroked his hair softly. "You're a helluva smooth talker…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This statement was rewarded with a low chuckle and suddenly Alastor was laying flat on his back and he had his hands on Angel's hips, moving him up a little. Before he could ask, Al spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Take off your underwear, my sweet. I want to taste you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel felt a little dizzy as he realized just what the deer wanted. Oh God. He really intended to please him like he had last night. This thought instantly caused Angel to become aroused and he could feel wetness start to dampen his sex. He tried to take a steadying breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dontcha want me on my back for that?" he asked, his hands on Al's chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor shook his head. "No. I want you straddling my head while I drink from you, darling. I've seen you do it in one of your films."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"N-no way… You want me to sit on yer face? Who the Hell are you? Ya can't be my Al," Angel said, swallowing hard to control his breathing. "That's too kinky fer my Al…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Radio Demon laughed, running his claws up Angel's thighs and hips, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of the spider's briefs. "I already know you taste divine, Angel… Now I want to see it from a different angle while I pleasure you. I want gravity to drip that delicious ambrosia to me. Let me please you as I see fit, my darling. You won't be disappointed with this."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel laughed shakily. "I know I won't be. That mouth is pure magic. Just promise me that if it gets ta be too much or uncomfortable, you'll tell me, okay? This is a little different than me on my back with you between my legs."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I promise."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel stood up, sliding his briefs down his long legs. Despite having been naked in front of Alastor the night before, this felt new and he was a little nervous. Alastor had propped himself up on his elbows, watching the pornstar remove the last layer of modesty, finally completely bare. The deer could see the hickey he had left the night before and couldn't help the pleased growl that escaped him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're marked, cher..  I marked you," he purred low in his throat. "So gorgeous."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel has no control over the blush that spread across his cheeks, the fur of his chest fluffing up. He didn't know why that statement was such a turn on but it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah ya did, Smiles… I'm kinda proud to be marked by you," Angel replied, trying to keep his tone sultry as he moved back to the deer, climbing back on top of him and kissing him thoroughly for a moment before pulling back. "I wouldn't mind belongin' to you…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor pressed several butterfly kisses to Angel's chin and neck. "Who says you don't?" He took the spider's hands and guided him up his body so that he was straddling his shoulders, sitting on his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The deer could feel how wet Angel already was and licked his lips in anticipation of what was about to happen. The scent was strong and enticing and he was already salivating. From their positions, he was able to lean in a little and poke his tongue just inside the lips of Angel's sex, touching against his clit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel gasped very quietly, pressing forward a little. He could tell Alastor was impatient and honestly, so was he. He slid up so that he was just over the deer's mouth, hovering for a moment. "You ready, babe?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel, his heart pounding, lowered himself down until he felt that tongue slide up into him and he moaned, his head tilted back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor growled as he wasted no time in thrusting his tongue up into the spider, licking and lapping at the wetness. Angel was already soaked from the deer dirty talking him and that was a reward in and of itself and Alastor was reaping the benefits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel leaned back on his lower arms on Al's torso. As that tongue drove into him with purpose and desire, the spider ran his upper hands over his breasts, pinching and tweaking his own nipples, bringing extra pleasure to the situation. He couldn't help that his hips started to move shallowly with each lick of the deer's tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The spider's breathing had become ragged. He moved his hips, soft gasps and groans dropping from his lips faster and strung together much more closely. For once, he wished he had a mirror on the ceiling so he could watch his lover pleasure him like this. He wanted to see Alastor's face with his tongue up inside him, licking at him like he was a strawberry lollipop. That tongue swirled against the engorged clit and his moan was very high-pitched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor's gaze moved up the length of Angel's body, over the pink and white planes, over those supple breasts and he felt his own body react to the sexual vista before him. As his tongue teased against Angel's clit and labia, fangs lightly scraping against the soft flesh, he could feel his cock begin to swell and fill with blood, the pulse throbbing through him, and found he regretted not having taken off his shorts beforehand. He was fairly certain Angel would be feeling it as well; he had his head right about where his cock was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm, Alastor… Yer so good at that, baby…. You enjoying me?" Angel breathed, already knowing the answer. Al wasn't wrong, Angel could feel his arousal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft growl of appreciation was his reply and the vibration pulled another moan from the pornstar. He turned his head a little and could see the tent in the other demon's shorts and leaned in, nuzzling his cheek against it, feeling the heat from it through the material.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor let out a very muffled utterance of Angel's name, his hips jerking a little because of the contact. This encouraged the spider, who reached over and pulled the waistband of those shorts down, freeing the length from its confines. The sight of the appendage made his own mouth water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor wasn't crazy big but he wasn't small either. He had a fair amount of girth and that was sexy to Angel, who always found thicker cocks to be more pleasurable than long, skinny ones. The skin of it was gray, though the head was darker in color and droplets of pearly precum were already forming at the slit and oozing down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, fuck…" he whispered loudly, breathing in the heady, musky scent of the man below him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good or bad?" Alastor managed to ask, despite still having his mouth full.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good. Really fucking good."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel kissed along the side of Al's cock, lingering on the thick vein there. Drops of precum had made their way down and he ran his tongue up to catch them, tasting the Radio Demon for the first time. He couldn't remember having tasted better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ya taste amazing…" To emphasize the statement, Angel suddenly took the head into his mouth, lapping at the slit to take in even more of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor pulled his mouth away from Angel with a hot gasp, his eyes shutting tight as a wave of the purest, unadulterated lust streaked through him and his hips bucked hard despite him trying to keep control. Angel choked for a second, not having been expecting that, but quickly recovered. He turned his torso so that he could go down on the deer at a more natural angle, taking the entire appendage into his mouth and into his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, enfer et damnation! Angel, mon amour, s'il te plait</span>
  </em>
  <span> (Oh, hell and damnation! Angel, love, please)...!" Alastor moaned, covering his mouth with the back of one hand, a flush coloring his cheeks. The warm, moist heat from the spider's mouth felt far too good for him to stay silent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel had no understanding of French, but he could feel the emotion behind the tone of his voice. After the pleasure Al had given him the night before, he was glad to give it back. He wrapped his fingers around the base of the cock between his lips, lightly squeezing and twisting as he pulled up and dropped back down, taking it in deep. He repeated this several times, in varying speeds and depth, enjoying this task fully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't even bother him that Al had stopped his own exploration down below, far too preoccupied with what the spider was doing to be able to focus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't take long for the deer to be gasping and to feel a little overwhelmed and he suddenly sat up and pulled Angel into a sitting position as well, burying his face in Angel's fluff, panting hotly. He had to slow this down. His inexperience meant it probably wouldn't take too much to bring him to the finish and he didn't want to cum down Angel's throat. Not this time, anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel held him tight, a little flushed himself. "You okay, Smiles? Did I do somethin' wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor shook his head. "N-no. You didn't do a damn thing wrong. That's the problem."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel caught on to what he meant and chuckled softly. "Sorry, babe… I didn't mean to get ya so hot already."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor, after taking a moment to collect himself, sat back to look up into the spider's eyes. Angel's legs were wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck, and they were close together. Alastor kissed Angel deeply, trading Angel's taste for his own and finding the mix wasn't too bad. Angel's hands held him lovingly and it felt good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I want to take this all the way, mon Ange… I want to make love to you," the deer told the spider, touching their foreheads together and pressing light kisses to his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel shivered and squeezed him. "I want that too. Al, I've wanted to hear ya say that for a long time…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you have, my darling…" Alastor moved, picking Angel up enough to get to his own knees and lay the spider on his back, leaning in and sucking a deep bruise into the sweet skin of Angel's neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel laid back, his arms encircling the deer as he did. The weight shift was pleasant, Alastor's body a warm pressure against his. He could feel the heavy length of Al's cock against him and for the first time, he actually felt a little nervous. At the same time, he couldn't remember ever having wanted sex more. This was Alastor, the object of his affection, the one person he had actually been mooning over. He'd never mooned over anyone like that before Al. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He honestly loved this man so much that it hurt. And the man in question was going to make love to him because he wanted to and he cared about the spider. This wasn't some random demon paying for his services; it was because there was affection between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't realize he'd started crying until he felt Alastor's thumb brushing a tear away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you alright, cher? Why are you crying?" His voice was very concerned and confused, his face mirroring those emotions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel wiped his eyes furiously, sniffling. "Sorry… I'm sorry. Just… got caught up in my head. I'm fine," he said, giving the deer a watery smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Angel…" He leaned down and kissed him deeply, cupping his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel held him tight, kissing him back and just letting himself enjoy it. He didn't need to overthink it, Alastor was right here and wanted him and he needed to get out of his own head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He broke the kiss and breathed in the deer's ear, "Take me, Al… please. I'm ready for you, baby."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor nodded and shifted them so that Angel was propped up on his pillows, his long legs spread to accommodate the deer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Radio Demon lined his cock up to Angel's entrance, his own breath catching in his chest at the sight before him. It was magnificent to see the other demon so ready for him, trusting and wanting him. It was a dizzying sensation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed forward, glad to find absolutely no resistance as his length sank into those silken, heated depths because he wasn't sure he could have taken it slowly. It felt far too good to lose himself in the spider and he released a low growl as he bottomed out in that sweet, pliable body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck…" he muttered, the word leaving his lips without much thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel, whose head had slowly tilted back as he was breached, responded to the sentiment with a breathy mewl of pleasure, his hands clutching Alastor wherever they could reach. Al's cock was buried so deeply into him and it felt amazing, even better than he could have ever imagined. His legs had curled up a bit, instinctually drawing the deer in against him, and his thighs held him in place for a moment as they ceased movement, both adjusting to one another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Al, baby… so fuckin' fantastic…" Angel moaned, shivering as he felt pressure against his clit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor hummed softly, his tone an agreeing one. He kissed his spider as he slowly began to move his hips, the wetness surrounding his hard length driving him insane in the best way possible. It felt positively sinful and he could suddenly comprehend why so many people took such joy in this act, though he honestly couldn't imagine ever being with anyone other than Angel. His sweetness and softness were incomparable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel moaned, turning his face into the pillow as Alastor began to increase his pace. The stretch of his sex by that thick cock was incredible. And Alastor seemed to know exactly how to push back in, the tip of his member gliding along the sensitive inner walls, almost like an erotic caress. He reached his lower hands down, under the material of Alastor's shorts, which barely were still on him, and squeezed the globes of the deer's firm ass, pulling him in closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor groaned, laying his forehead against Angel's collarbone. The squeeze of those hands felt good and almost grounding. He kissed the flesh under his mouth, finding the light sheen of salty sweat as equally delicious as the wetness between the spider's thighs. He nuzzled him as his hips pressed in again and again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You feel so good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon cœur</span>
  </em>
  <span>… So warm, so tight," he growled out. "I didn't think you would be this tight. No offense meant." He pressed a kiss to Angel's lips as an apology if his words had been thoughtless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel wasn't bothered by it. He kissed the Radio Demon back and flexed his inner muscles a bit, receiving a very satisfied sigh in return. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The beauty of bein' a demon is that I don't get stretched out too much and I always bounce back. Don't worry, babe. I know you don't mean it as an insult…" He stroked his claws through Al's hair, pushing his hips up to meet the other's.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a very short amount of time, they had found a rhythm together, the slick slide of their bodies heated and sensual. Alastor, for all his talk about being rough with the spider, couldn't seem to do that. He preferred the slower, passionate love-making that drove him in deep with measured prowess, and the way Angel's body accepted him each time, the breathy moans, sighs, and gasps a symphony in his ears. He preferred this almost romantic form of sex that languidly stoked the fire in their mutual desire. And Angel found that he absolutely didn't mind the unhurried pace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor had never felt like this. He was too hot, his heart hammering, his body taut with need. With every press forward, he felt like he was home. Angel's arms were wrapped firmly around him and they rocked together as one, driving each other closer to the brink of pleasure. He desired the end, but not because he wanted it over as he had in the past. Oh no. He wanted to see Angel fall apart and moan and cum because he had caused it. It was most definitely a new feeling and he was loving it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Al… Al you're so good fer me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tesoro mio </span>
  </em>
  <span>(my treasure)... I'm so turned on…" the pornstar mewled softly, looking up at his lover with dark eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor knew it to be true. Each time he slid into the spider, he could feel the wetness drip a little around him as he pulled back. He was soaked and it was providing an easy coupling because there was no resistance. He reached down as he continued his pleasuring to rub his thumb across the swollen clitoris, eliciting a loud cry from Angel that made his ears lay back and something primal in him to respond. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me before you cum, my sweet," Al growled out as he began to finally build a rapid, deep rhythm that pushed him in so far he could feel his knot at the base of his cock shallowly entering the spider </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel couldn't vocalize his understanding of the command so he squeezed Al's shoulders, wrapping his long legs around the deer. Alastor leaned in, biting and sucking at the silken skin of his breasts, pulling and releasing the nipples with a ferocity which was leaving Angel breathless. He knew he was going to have bite marks and bruises on his chest but he was perfectly okay with it. If this was what the deer considered rutting, he would gladly be rutted anytime the mood struck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few more minutes of the frenzied, rough movements and Angel started to feel the contractions signaling release. He was so ready for it, his body overstimulated and needy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"B-baby… I'm… I'm gonna cum…!" he panted out, barely able to make a coherent sentence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor kissed him hard before pulling his cock from Angel's body and sliding down. As he had in the dream the night before, he hooked his hands under Angel's thighs and lifted them up. His shadow quickly placed a pillow under Angel's hips to alleviate the strain on his elbows while a couple of his shadowy tentacles came up and wrapped themselves around the swell of each breast, squeezing as the tips of the tendrils played with the nipples.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel felt a little dizzy with the sudden change up and kind of confused. "Al, what th-- AH! FUCK!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor had pushed his tongue into Angel's mound, his mouth setting to its task as he began to lap, suck, and kiss into the sweet cavern, taking it all in. Angel's hips bucked and his head fell back as he moaned loudly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fffffuckkkk…! Al, baby… please, please…! I'm so close!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lifted his head back up to look down the length of his own body and the sight that met his eyes was too much. Alastor, tongue deep inside him, his eyes dark with unbridled lust, skin flushed in desire. That look coupled with the stimulation from the shadows and Al's mouth sent him over the edge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He came with a melodic scream as the pleasure hit him hard and wracked his body. His wetness gushed from inside of him, flooding the deer's mouth with sweetness. Alastor greedily drank it down, growling ferally as he did so. Angel's body had tightened and he was riding out wave after wave of his orgasm as Alastor continued to drink from him like he was a fine wine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then he pulled his mouth away, Angel still in mid-orgasm, raising up onto his knees and taking the spider once more with his cock, which was painfully hard. This time, it was all rough thrusting as he fucked Angel through the rest of his peak, feeling those contractions of the inner walls fluttering around him. The sheer power of the deer's hips had the bed creaking in protest, occasionally the legs coming up off the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel writhed as he took it, holding the sheets in his claws. "Alastor! Yeah, baby! Fill me, fuck me! I want it!" he cried out, the fur of his chest fluffed out, his skin red with desire, heat rolling off of him. There was no way this could get any better! He was spiralling in the pleasure and felt the icing on the cake would be Alastor coming inside of him. It was too perfect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't anticipate one of the tendrils of shadow to suddenly join the Radio Demon's cock inside of him until he was too full.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Al! Alalalalal! Fucking HELL!" He covered his face with his hands, gasping hotly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor felt more like a beast than a man at that moment and there was an odd voice in his head telling him to rut the spider until he couldn't move. He wanted to be one with him, joined as much as possible. The tendrils that had joined him had been reactionary, wanting to fill Angel completely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The beast wanted Angel to be his and only his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The deer reached out, combing his fingers through light hair before fisting in it and yanking Angel's head back. He sank sharp fangs into a non-fatal spot of his throat, relishing the coppery tang of blood that filled his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel's body jerked and he let out a strangled yelp. He was too hot, too sensitive, and he could feel his arousal starting to build once again. Fuck, the next orgasm would probably knock him out. He was stretched to the max and his breath was sobbing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A-al… please cum. I need ya to cum inside my pussy, baby- ah!" The tentacle had shoved in at that moment so firmly it had jolted the spider. He tried to regain his senses. "Cum in me, c'mon. I know ya wanna, sweetheart. I wantcha to! Fill me with yer seed. You've been so good fer me. C'mon, sugar… c'mon…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dirty talk was serving its purpose. Alastor's hips stuttered for a second before regaining a rhythm and a brutal pace. Angel could feel himself on the edge yet again, but was determined not to cum without the deer right there with him. He ran his own hands across his bosoms, squeezing them and stroking them in rhythm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quite suddenly, the tentacle removed itself from Angel and Alastor shoved his dick in as deep as he could possibly go and released a roar of pleased carnality when his knot sank into those depths and swelled up and he came so hard he felt his head go into a state of static and his vision flashed white before him. To top it off, Angel came again, the cry he made this time lost against Alastor's mouth as he kissed him hungrily as he felt each thick rope of Al's cum hit his inner walls and his sex accepted the knot, clamping down around the bulbous glan. The added pressure of the knot against his clit was making Angel writhe, body jerking, because it was so intense. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor bit down on Angel's lower lip, the low grunts and keens from the deer telling the spider that Al was feeling his own orgasm deep in himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They rode it out together, just as Alastor had fantasized, the deer latching onto a nipple, suckling at his tit like a man starved. Angel shook through all of it, his orgasm the most intense and furious one he'd ever felt in his recent memory. He was fully wrapped around Al, clinging to him even as he came down off of his high, panting hard, peppering kisses all over Alastor's forehead and temples. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor collapsed stop the spider as his body finally released its tautness and he too started to come back from the intense pleasure. He was firmly knotted inside of Angel and knew they weren't parting anytime soon. He could feel a tremble coursing through Angel, through the thighs around him, the arms resting at his back. He kissed softly at his throat, nuzzling him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're amazing, mon Ange… So good." He kissed up to the spider's mouth and then murmured, "I love you…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel squeezed Alastor tight, his voice thick with emotion. "I love ya too, sweetheart… You have no idea how much…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I think I do."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They carefully maneuvered themselves so they were lying on their sides, Alastor still knotted tight inside his spider. They held each other, gently, trading soft kisses and gentle murmurs. Alastor stroked Angel's back lovingly, cradling him close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you," he repeated quietly. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Ange, mon cœur, mon esprit </span>
  </em>
  <span>(my Angel, my heart, my soul)…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel was quiet, his face buried in the deer's neck as he breathed in his scent. He held him tight, all four arms cocooned around the other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You really mean it, don't you?" he asked finally. "Earlier you told me you didn't know how ya felt but now… ya love me…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor sighed contentedly and pressed their temples together. "Angel… love is something I have not experienced much of. I've always thought of love and affection as weakness. But I cannot deny the fact that we have been getting closer lately and some days I crave your company. There are times when I watch the clock at night, waiting for you to return. When I saw you hurt, I was enraged that anyone could hurt you in such a fashion. It even drove me to go have a little chat with Valentino today--"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, what?!" Angel had pulled his head back staring at the deer. "What'd you say to him?!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Only that if he let you be  hurt again, he wouldn't get a warning. The point is, I have never done such a thing before. If that's not love, what is? You have inspired something in me that I was sure never existed..." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stared into each other's eyes for a long time. Angel reached out, stroking Alastor's cheek gently. The deer closed his eyes, a soft purring sound coming from him as he pulled the spider flush to him, resting his head on the fluffy bosoms, nuzzling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Al, I love ya. What we just did means so much to me cuz it's you. Even the knotting. I've been knotted before and I hated it but this feels right. I wanna be yours," he whispered though he knew the deer heard him. "I'd give up workin' at the porn studio if I could just be yours…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor kissed him sweetly. "I wouldn't require that of you. I'm not a very sexual person so I'm sure you would need release more often than I could give it to you. All I would ask is that you make sure to make time for me. Be home by a certain time. I would like to be with you, Angel, but I won't trap you either…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel nuzzled him. "I think that's more than fair, baby… I'll tell Val I have a curfew." He smiled happily as he tucked his head under Alastor's chin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, there was a rustling sound and the spider looked up to see Al's shadow holding out the bouquet of flowers, a crooked kind of smile in its face. He chuckled and took them from it, breathing in their scent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"These are beautiful. Thank ya, baby," he said softly, looking up at the deer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor kissed his forehead. "I'm glad you like them. I wanted to get you something special because you are special to me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel purred softly, kissing Alastor's chin. He set the bouquet on his nightstand, snuggling up to the warmth of the other demon. He rested his head over Al's heart and listened to it beat rhythmically under his ear. It was sweet and soothing and he was truly content.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you fer caring about me, Al… thank you fer lovin' me," he said quietly, laying still in the deer's arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't need to thank me for that, my beauty. It is an honor to love you and be loved in return." Alastor ran his claws through Angel's hair, lightly scraping against his scalp in a caress. "I should thank you for having patience with me. I know I can sometimes be oblivious to matters of the heart."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The spider giggled. "Yeah ya can. But I wouldn't have ya any other way. Yer perfect. I'm just glad ya think I'm good enough for you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor chuckled. "My darling, you are much more than good enough. Never forget that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They nestled together, neither one aware of a very red-faced princess running down the stairs to report the turn of events to the others. Vaggie mostly seemed disinterested but Husker snorted, popping the top off a bottle of Cheap Booze, gulping half of it in one go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" 'Bout fuckin' time the buck gets himself a doe," he gravelled out, picking up his deck of cards and shuffling them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie looked confused. "But Angel's not a female…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Husker waved her off. "Figure of speech. Even so, Al's definitely the dominant one in this situation. So he's the buck. Angie's the doe by default. It's only too bad Al's ma ain't here to see this. She always hoped he'd find </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You mean this is the first time he's been with someone?" Vaggie asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not in the biblical sense." The cat grinned a little wickedly. "He's enjoyed some pleasure. But he's never been in a serious relationship."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vaggie made a disgusted sound. "I don't wanna know how you know he's had sex before now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For once, Charlie wasn't guessing how. She knew that Alastor and Husker had been close in life and the glint in the cat's eyes told her he knew on a very personal level. She cleared her throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I think it's sweet. Angel needs some positive affection and Al just needs some affection period. They're well suited for each other!" She squeed a little, bouncing on her toes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Husker nodded. "Who knows? Maybe they're Hellmates. I just know that normally Al would've attacked anyone who cornered him like that, but he didn't. He just took the conversation somewhere private. That's a damn good sign and I'm not fuckin' any of it up. They wanna be together, more power to 'em. Anyway, I'm closin' up shop. It's quittin' time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, he turned the welcome sign on the counter around (the opposite side read, "Sorry we missed you! Leave us a note!" and there sat a rainbow notepad beside it) before grabbing a couple of bottles of alcohol and heading to his room which was behind the main office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vaggie crossed her arms, looking a little skeptical. "Is this really a good thing? I mean… Angel's a fucking gremlin and Alastor is pure evil. They could make a really crazy couple…." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie considered this for a brief moment before shrugging. "I don't know. Love can change a person. Maybe they'll find what they need in each other." The blonde looped her arm through her girlfriend's, shutting out the main lights in the lobby. "Husk's right. It's best to let things lie."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the two girls ascended the stairs, they both came to a halt on the first floor landing. Gentle music, much more modern than was typically played over the hotel speakers when Alastor was present, drifted through the halls. It was soft, but had a powerful message and Charlie knew who it was meant for. She smiled and tugged Vaggie to their bedroom, pulling her inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But to be honest… I think things'll be just fine," she said, wrapping her arms around the moth and pulling her in for a kiss, closing the door with her foot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last chorus of the song played through the speakers as the night descended on the hotel, serenading two pairs of lovers, a small OCD ladybug, and an alcoholic cat nursing a bottle of Jack. All in all, it was a perfect ending to a perfectly abnormal day at the Happy Hotel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'So don't tell me why</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He's never been good to you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't tell me why</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He's never been there for you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't you know that why</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is simply not good enough?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, so just let me try</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I will be good to you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just let me try</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I will be there for you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll show you why</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You're so much more than good enough…'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The End</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song is Good Enough by Sarah McLachlan and one of my favourite songs.</p>
<p>Mentions of non-con/rape not just with Angel but Vox/Alastor. Playing with the idea of writing that one but I'm not entirely sure yet.</p>
<p>French and Italian ftw! I love my boys. Please be kind :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>